


home is just a room full of my safest sounds

by eleon



Series: this side of paradise [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, No Angst, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Snowchester, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, and there was only one bed, at least i think it was the 1/23 stream dont come after me if im wrong, but in the lightest way possible, its just kinda soft, ok its not like angst angst tommys trauma is just mentioned, or like, takes place after tommys 1/23 stream, we're talking. like 20 words of angst, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleon/pseuds/eleon
Summary: in his exhaustion, tommy forgets he has a home, and ends up at snowchester.ortommyinnit picks flowers for tubbo underscore, but only accidentally.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: this side of paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125200
Comments: 38
Kudos: 473
Collections: Dream SMP Fics





	home is just a room full of my safest sounds

**Author's Note:**

> title from talk me down by troye sivan bc i am incapable of coming up w titles that arent song lyrics it adds a kind of poeticism dont it
> 
> take this i was planning on posting it after karls stream but it actually broke me like it was esp shocking bc i didnt expect that ending??? holy shit they all just straight up died
> 
> tw/cws: cursing, uhh mentions of trauma? lmk if u think i should add anything

tommy's hands are stained red. and, shit, that sounds bad, don't it, though it's nothing more than dye from the flowers he'd got for sam.

god, so many flowers. he'd spent all day picking them, and perhaps it's rather pathetic to say, but fuck if he's not tired from it. the sun had just dipped into the horizon when he'd started making his way to snowchester, and it's only when it has made a nice little home there that he realizes he's left a few flowers in his pants pockets.

they're crushed and limp and _oh so fucking red he's gonna have dye on his pants for weeks_ , but he can't bring himself to throw them away. 

(it's a problem he's had lately. he doesn't want to talk about it.)

he'll find a use for them, he thinks, and tucks them back into his pockets. 

when he arrives at snowchester, he feels half-dead. exhaustion tugs on every bone in his body, and it's a miracle he doesn't succumb to gravity right then and there.

"tubboo!" he calls, and lo and behold, tubbo pops his head out of his house.

"yeah?" he replies. "it's getting late, and dark; why are you all the way out here?"

"i'm tired, bitch. i wanna _sleep_."

"so go home and do that?"

and tommy freezes—but only in a non-literal sense, because he's already still, not moving an inch more than he needs to.

holy shit. holy fucking shit.

he'd forgotten he had a home. in his exhaustion, tommyinnit had _completely fucking forgotten_ that he had a place to stay that was a whole lot fucking closer than snowchester.

"tubbo, i think i'm an idiot."

tubbo, being tommy's best friend, understands what he and his shocked expression means. then, also being tommy's best friend, he keels over cackling.

"you forgot you had a house! tommyinnit, that is so—well, it's actually kinda depressing in context, but—holy shit, you forgot you had a house that is so funny."

"i just thought—"

tommy has no idea what he thought. he knows he's tired, he's cold, and his feet hurt; that's about it. he has no idea what he fucking thought.

"i just thought—i dunno, _you_ were here, so i—i'm actually the dumbest person alive, aren't i? tubbo, i don't want to walk all the way back—i'm fucking _tired_."

still laughing to himself, tubbo moves to prod him toward the house. "you don't have to. just sleep here tonight. i can't believe you forgot that is so funny to me."

"yeah, yeah, laugh it up. i nearly died from exhaustion out there, you know, and i have these stupid—"

tommy cuts himself off as they enter the house, waiting until he's collapsed onto the bed to turn to tubbo, grinning, and say, "hey, you want some flowers?" 

"uhh, not particularly, no."

"bitch. i got you flowers, anyway. here you go."

and he tosses tubbo the flowers, then buries his head into the pillows. he doesn't plan to wake up for at least twelve hours. 

"these are pretty bad flowers."

tommy pops his head up to glare at tubbo. "what the fuck?"

tubbo levels him with an unimpressed look. "they're crushed, and the petals are falling off. this is why your hands are red, right—i wasn’t gonna say anything, but i just kinda assumed you killed someone earlier."

"gonna kill _you_ ," tommy grumbles, collapsing into the bed once more. "now be quiet so i can go to sleep."

he gets ten seconds of blissful relaxation before tubbo pokes him in the side. 

"we only got one bed, toms. you gotta move over."

tommy lifts his head and glares at tubbo for what he hopes will be the last time before he can fucking sleep. "no."

huffing, tubbo clambers onto the bed, anyway. tommy's head is lifted, and before he has time to process what's happening it's deposited onto a warm lap.

"fine," tubbo says, and tommy opens his eyes to find him looking down on him. "you'll have to sleep like this, then."

tommy is far past exhausted at this point, and can't bring himself to argue.

"fine. i guess i will."

and so he drifts off laying in tubbo's lap. it's dark and he's warm and adequately tired, but sleep doesn’t come. he's stuck in that almost but not quite stage, where he's dead to the world until tubbo hums a little too loud, or runs an absent-minded hand through his hair a little too fast.

he's startled back to half-consciousness—yet again, goddammit—when something rests on his head.

"there," tubbo says in a harsh whisper, the kind of that grates on the ears while still being nothing more than an exhale of air. or perhaps tommy is that fucking tired—and he is, so it's probably just that. "i made you a flower crown."

groaning, tommy fumbles for the flower crown, and looks it over with a sleepy gaze. the flowers are crumpled, stems tied together in loose knots. 

"it's a shit flower crown," he says.

"yeah, you gave me pretty shit flowers."

“don’t say that about your flowers. don’t listen to him, flowers, you’re beautiful in your own way. i’m not gonna wear them, though, you know that, right—everyone is gonna aw and call me soft—you’re the soft one, you’re the clingy one.”

rolling his eyes, tubbo snatches the flower crown from tommy to set it down on the nightstand. the soft light filling the room is blown out, and tubbo squeezes into the space next to tommy. tommy, scowling, moves over to make room for him.

“ _i’m_ the clingy one? tommy, when you forgot you had a house your first instinct was to come to me, and _i’m_ the clingy one?”

“shut up shut up, don’t say that, i have trauma i’m _traumatized_ , i can’t be held accountable for my sleep-deprived actions i hate you i hate you so much—”

“shut up and go to sleep. i can pick more flowers in the morning, and you can make a flower crown for me. if we both wear flower crowns the softness cancels out. that’s how it works, i think.”

“fine. bitch. i fucking hate you.”

“love you, too. goodnight, tommy.”

“...’night, tubbo.” 

and, as it turns out, tommy is even more shit at making flower crowns than tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> tubbo is tommys home can we get some awws in chat
> 
> the karlnapity one is better i will say that but u fuckers r so set on ur "hurt no comfort" we need some good things in our life and i will provide that in any way i can. first karl picks flowers for his fiances now this guys i think i should write tommy getting flowers for techno that would be epic. or like. smth to do w ranboo. or purpled. yknow what i may make this a series
> 
> how we feeling gaymers leave a kudos or possibly even a comment if ur feeling extra hold on lemme find a synonym for spicy- leave a comment if ur feeling extra piquant if not thats alright hope u enjoyed


End file.
